peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Stark
Lizzie Stark is a former prostitute living in the town of Small Heath, Birmingham. After Thomas Shelby came back from the War in France, she regularly served him as a prostitute for two years and was known to have given service to many men like him. For a short time, she was engaged to Thomas's brother, John Shelby. She currently works as a secretary and assistant for Thomas Shelby and occasionally does other tasks for the Peaky Blinders. She later has a child named Ruby Shelby with Tommy. Character History Series 1 · 1919 When Thomas Shelby finds out that Lizzie is to be married to his brother John Shelby, he confronts her, offering her eight pounds to see if she is still a working prostitute. When Lizzie takes the money, thereby failing Thomas's test, he informs John, who asks Lizzie and then her family if it is true. Lizzie tells him Thomas is a 'dirty liar', but her family says otherwise, telling him she still continues her work, but only with regular clients. John comes to the conclusion that Thomas must have been a regular customer, which he later confirms, and then calls off the marriage. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Lizzie and John end up remaining friends. Series 2 · 1922 Lizzie is seen next in Episode 2.1, after having sex with Tommy in his office. She admires the typewriter, telling him she also has one and is doing a correspondence course, where she is learning to type with her eyes shut. He places the money on the table, which she takes, before she tells him "I wish just once you wouldn't pay me. As if we were ordinary people." Later, once again in Thomas' office, he asks her to close her eyes and guides her over to the seat at the desk. He covers her eyes with his hand and asks her to type on a typewriter, "If winter comes, then can spring be far behind?" He offers her a job as a secretary for his expanding Shelby family business, offering to pay her eight pounds and four shillings a month, telling her she can stop her prostitution work permanently. With "no exceptions." Lizzie accepts the job. Lizzie was present at the new grand opening of The Garrison Pub. She is offered a light for her cigarette by Arthur Shelby who was high on ‘tokyo’ in the moment. At the Epsom Races on Derby Day, Lizzie is escorted by Jeremiah Jesus to Thomas Shelby, who had told her he had a job for her to do. Lizzie finds out that the job involves playing the role of a prostitute and luring a soldier named Field Marshal Henry Russell to a quiet place when the races begin. Though she initially resists, she does the job for Thomas. Before Thomas leaves, he promises to save Lizzie before she is forced to sleep with Russell. Thomas is late to find Henry Russell but eventually, Thomas succeeds in killing the man although not before Russell rapes Lizzie. Lizzie points Thomas's own gun at him in anger and shoves him backwards before leaving. She is later seen sat at a table, bruised and cut, and is joined by Arthur and John. John believes she aqquired the injuries from doing her old work, and although she doesn’t tell him the truth about what happened, she tells him she does not see the same look in his eyes as she does in Thomas’ and that he should ‘get out’. Series 3 · 1924 To be added Series 4 • 1925 ... Relationships Thomas Shelby At first, Lizzie resents Thomas for ruining her potential marriage with John and for manipulating her into telling him about her prostitution work. In the second series, she continues to work for him. In season 2, Thomas asks Lizzie to seduce a military officer as a distraction. Though Lizzie is clearly uncomfortable with the notion of reverting to her old ways, she does so anyway, but not before Thomas promises her he will return before it goes too far. The officer is seen forcing himself upon Lizzie to her dismay, and Thomas quickly stops and kills the man in the nick of time. They maintain a strained relationship but manage to coexist peacefully.In season 4 Lizzie is shown to have had Thomas’ child, Ruby Shelby. John Shelby Lizzie tells his brother Thomas that John is "a good man" and that she loves him. However, this still isn't enough to stop Thomas from telling John about Lizzie's continued prostitution. work. Despite the fact that she didn't end up marrying John, Lizzie continues to be good friends with him. When she is emotional after her bad experience at the Epsom Derby, John comforts her. Lizzie doesn't correct his mistake, instead reminding him of how much better of a man he is than Thomas, and that she thinks he should leave the Peaky Blinders gang before it potentially ruins him too. These honest words from Lizzie leave John speechless for a moment Jeremiah Jesus Lizzie Stark is a good friend of Jeremiah Jesus the street preacher, who escorts her to the Epsom Derby to do a job for Thomas. She was also seen sitting with him at the bar of The Garrison Pub during its reopening as Arthur's new pub. Arthur Shelby Lizzie is also a friend of fellow Peaky Blinder Arthur Shelby, who joins the company of John and Lizzie while they are speaking briefly at Epsom. Appearances Series 1 * Episode 1.4 Series 2 * Episode 2.1 * Episode 2.6 Series 3 * Episode 3.4 Series 4 * Episode 4.1 * Episode 4.2 * Episode 4.3 * Episode 4.4 * Episode 4.6 Quotes Lizzie: "Your brother is ten times the man you are." Thomas: "Of that, I have no doubt." ''— After finding out that Thomas wanted to see if she will be faithful to John. '''Lizzie': "No exceptions, there's been no hardship. You know why?" Thomas: "Hmm?" Lizzie: (pauses) "Doesn't matter." ''— Before following Thomas's instructions to seduce Field Marshal Henry Russell. ''"John, I don't see the same thing in your eyes that I see in Tommy's. You should get out." — 'Lizzie' Image Gallery File:LizzieAndThomas1.png Lizzie.jpg Betting shop Polly Linda Esme Lizzie.jpg|Polly Shelby, Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby and Lizzie Stark at betting shop Episode 3 4 b.jpg|Polly Shelby, Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby and Lizzie Stark Episode 3 6.jpg Ep4 6 Polly Lizzie Linda.jpg|Polly Shelby, Linda Shelby and Lizzie Stark Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Shelby Company Limited Category:Smoker Category:Secondary Characters Category:Shelby Family Category:Female Category:Prostitute Category:Status: Alive